


Something Great. . That Has Nothing To Do With Physics

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Merlin & Arthur's 15 days 'till Christmas [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Finals, M/M, Physics, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Romance, Understanding, they both have odd families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur hates Mr. Gaius. ... well, not anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Great. . That Has Nothing To Do With Physics

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyy pretty perverts! !  
> Enjoy!!

Arthur's eye lids we're heavy, he was studying for about thirty minutes. All things he could be doing like hanging out with the rest of the football team. "Fuck it!" 

"Excuse me?" A voice whispered from the other end of the library table. "Shut up." 

Arthur snapped his eyes at the voice. He was the most beautiful person he ever saw. The boy's eyes we're a mystic blue, his cheek bones could go on for days and his black hair that made his porcelain complexion stand out. 

"I'm sorry," Arthur responded rather uncharacteristically. 

"No, I'm sorry." Merlin shook his head. "It's Mr. Gaius' AP Physics final, I'm just frustrated." 

"You too? I have him last period." Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. "I fell asleep on him all year, and now I'm screwed." 

"You need help?" His asked. 

"Yes, please." Arthur extended his hand "I'm Arthur." 

"Merlin." He accepted his hand. 

"Shush!" The librarian hissed. 

"Let's go somewhere we can focus." Arthur suggested. 

"Alright," Merlin nodded shyly. 

Arthur told Merlin that they should go to his house since it was closer. Merlin was unsure at first, but Arthur assured him it was fine. 

"We barely know each other." Merlin stated. 

"We'll get to it." Arthur turned on the engine of his 2016 red Ford Mustang. 

 "Cool car." Merlin tried to keep his excitement low. 

"Thanks, tell me about you Merlin." 

"Uuhh, I'm a only child, well no, I have a half sister. I live with my dad. My parents divorced a when I was eight. Exactly ten years ago. I barely see my mother, I really don't want to. I have spent some time with them, I didn't belong there." Merlin looked over at Arthur. Who just gave a look confirmation. "I want to major in science. All of them actually, I can't choose." 

"My family is odd," Arthur began "my mother and father are barely a married couple. Their marriage is on and off. In between their many separations my father had an affair, in result he had a daughter. She's awesome, I really like her. But, my mother hate it when we interact. I don't hate Morgana, she's only a kid." 

"Same with me, I don't hate Freya. I envy her for having a mom and a dad." Merlin shook his head as if he wants to clear away his thoughts. 

"I want to major in literature." Arthur said breaking the silence. 

"Any reason?" 

"I just love literature. I guess, it makes me happy." Arthur blushed. 

"That's good, do what makes you happy." Merlin squeezed Arthur's knee. He quickly pulled away flushing red. Arthur bit his lip, Merlin looked adorable when he was shy. 

"Merlin, thanks for telling about you." 

"Thank you, for relating." Merlin faced the window still red. 

"Merlin, look at me. Please, I to try something." Merlin did what he was told. Arthur leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

"We're here." Arthur whimpered against Merlin's lips. 

"We can go inside or stay in here so I can kiss you properly." Merlin purposely pulled away. 

"We can stay." Arthur kissed Merlin's soft lips again once he parked in his family's drive way. 

Arthur pushed off of his seat and straddled Merlin in the passenger seat. Arthur kissed at Merlin's jaw and down his long elegant neck. Merlin slid his hand down Arthur's back and down Arthur's pants. 

Merlin whimpered when Arthur sucked in his bottom lip. Merlin's tongue darted across Arthur's upper lip. 

The knocking at the window made them both jump. Arthur's eyes went wide at the sight of his mother. He was frozen with embarrassment. 

"Arthur, why don't you bring in your new friend for lunch?" 

"Alright, mother." Arthur said between gritted teeth. His mother smiled, as she walks back into her mansion. 

Merlin decided that that was an appropriate time to crack up, Arthur slapped him on chest. 

"It's not funny, Mer-lin." Arthur sneered. 

"C'mon, let's go inside and start some AP Physics." Merlin wiggled his eyebrows. 

Arthur groaned as he dragged himself off of Merlin. Merlin gripped Arthur's face and sharing a passionate kiss. 

"I'll reward you, each time you get an answer right." Merlin compromised. 

Arthur's smile reached his eyes. "I love the sound of that." 

Arthur wanted to thank Mr. Gaius, that god damned final actually lead to something great that has nothing to do with  physics. 

**Author's Note:**

> See you tomorrow.


End file.
